His Love
by HaileyDanielle
Summary: What if Jack didnt die and he finds an old girlfreind back in his life? And is Bobby actually getting a girlfrind two? Rated M for future things. if you read please review and tell me what you think. COMPLETE
1. The Begining

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Four Brothers

Announcer: jacks alive. In the hospital. I just think that's it's a shame to kill off someone that hot

I woke up from what seemed like a long sleep. I took me a few minutes to realize where I was and remember what had happened. When I opened my eyes I thought I must of still been sleeping. Because right there. Right in front of me was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my life. It had been a while since I had seen Kina. Probably since high school. But I had to break up with her. Now that I think about it, it was a stupid thing to do. But there she was curled up in a chair and fast asleep.

Flashback

Kina had my hand and dragged me into a janitor's closet.

"Babe you know we're in school." I started to say as she was taking her shirt off.

"Doesn't that make it more fun?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I guess."

She pulled her skirt down then I walked over to her and started kissing her. I started to take off her bra when I heard the door open. I glanced back to see the janitor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You think you at home or somethin? Put you're clothes back on and head off to the principals office." he said.

End of Flashback

I remember good times with her. We dated for five years. I saw her entrancing green eyes open and smiled.

"So you're awake?" she walked over to my bed and looked down with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok? Do you need something? I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

I started to laugh. She worries so much. I guess she has the right to.

"I'm fine Kina, I'm fine."

She sat down and pushed me a little.

"What the hell is wrong I with you? Going and getting yourself shot like that and I get the call from Bobby."

I smiled. I would have to thank Bobby later.

"Ok, next time someone tries to shoot me I'll say my ex-girlfriend told me I wasn't allowed to get shot anymore." I replied.

Her face seemed to be sad after I said that.

"Well…umm I'm gonna go uh off I will be back later Jack." she said and walked off.

I watched her walk away in her small black dress and she had on one of my old jackets that I gave her for one Christmas. Her wavy black hair was swinging she had it down and it went to the middle of her back. I listened to her black heels click all the way down the hall. Then Bobby came in.

"So I get her to come here and you just ran her off? Smooth Jack. What did you say?" Bobby asked.

"I think it was because I called her and ex."

"Yeah that would do it. I called her up and I may have mentioned something about you getting shot and the doctor saying you were in critical condition. And she rushed her little white ass over here quick as hell."

I smiled. So she did still have feelings for me.

_A/N: Yeah I know it's a little short but if ya'll review and get back to me then I promise you will get a longer chapter next time. _


	2. Together?

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Four Brothers

Announcer: jacks alive. In the hospital. I just think that's it's a shame to kill off someone that hot

Kina's POV

I walked down to the car where my friend Brooklyn was sleeping. I could see her died red hair all over her face. She had on jeans and a black jacket. I heard the hospital door open and I turned around and saw Bobby coming over. I stopped and looked over at him.

"Listen we're bringing Jack home today if you want to stay there you can. You know you are always welcome in the Mercer home," he said.

"Shit Bobby. That's my home two don't you remember?" I said smiling.

"Why don't I take you're lovely friend home and you can drive Jack. That cool?"

"Yeah let me talk to Brooke."

I walked over and knocked on the door. She woke up and got out.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You're gonna ride back to the house with Bobby and I'm gonna take Jack home."

"Ok. Just leave me with stranger its cool. Hey you're Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Touch me and I have pepper spray in by bag."

"No you don't." I said.

"Great thanks. You ruined it Kina." she said.

Jack's POV

I knew Kina was coming to get me so I started to get dressed. I had just got my pants on when she walked in. She started to laugh because I couldn't get my shirt on.

"Some help would be nice." I told her.

"But not as funny." she replied.

She walked over and looked at me with this funny look on her face.

"You have to like bend down you get on your knees or something cause your like way taller than me." she said.

I looked at down at her. She came up to a couple inches under my neck. I got down on my knees. I started to chuckle.

"It's like the roles are reversed, huh Kina?" I asked laughing.

"Well it's not like you're down there to suck my dick."

"True."

She put the shirt on and I got up.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and we walked out to her car. We both got in and started to drive.

"I've missed you." I said in a low voice.

I looked over to her and she looked like she didn't hear me. I turned my head out of the window. Maybe she had gotten over me.

"I missed you two." she said after a couple of minutes.

I looked over her and she had tears in her eyes. I saw her hand between the seats and I reached over to grab it. I felt her hand hold mine. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When we got to the house she got out and started to walk up to the house. I followed behind her. When she opened the door I saw the whole family sitting there and Brooklyn. And a sign that said welcome back fag.

"You guys are funny." I said.

"Well you haven't had a girlfriend since Kina so we've figured something's been up." Angel said.

Kina looked over at me but was immediately hugged by Jerry.

"We've missed you here." he said.

"I know I've missed ya'll two. Hey how about some dinner? I can cook now." she replied.

"Easy Mac still doesn't count Kay."Angel said.

She hit him playfully.

Jerry looked over at her, "Write down what you need and I will go get it from the store."

She walked over to the table and wrote down and Jerry set off. I walked up into my room hoping she would follow. Which she did. When they got up there she went and sat on his bed and he looked over at her. She looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

I sighed. I knew something like this would happen. I broke up with her because I didn't want her to get mixed up in my life and get hurt. But now it was different.

"Yes."

She looked over at me almost like she was sensing if he was telling the truth. Her eyes were watering and I wanted to go over there and hold her but I didn't know if it was right to. But then I decided that I would. I walked over and sat down and she went straight into my arms.

Flashback

I walked into Kina's house to pick her up for our date. Her house was dark but it wasn't unusual. Her parents liked the dark. But then I saw the beer bottles all over the table and her dad passed out on the couch. I ran up into her room and saw her curled up in the corner. She had on a short black skirt and red tank top. I walked over to her and saw that her eyeliner had run down her face. I knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I-I-I I forgot to get him a beer before I got into the shower. I didn't mean to." she said then started to cry worse than before.

I went over to her bed and pulled a bag form under it and put some of her clothes in it and then picked her up and carried her out of the house back to my house. When we got there mom was all over her. I could see where he had hit her and where he smashed a beer bottle over her head. Mom was bandaging her up and then turned to me.

"Go take her up to your room and don't leave her alone." she said.

I spent that whole night with her in my arms. I had never known she got beat at her house. But that night everything changed between us.

End of flashback

She sat there with tears in her eyes and looked at him. She sniffled.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"What mean?"

"Are we going to be together?"

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Good."

She laid down and I went on top of her. Started kissing her. I slipped my hand p her dress and took off her underwear. I slipped two fingers inside of her and listened to her moan. I felt myself harden. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off me. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. Then I pulled off my boxers and got her dress off. I went down and started kissing and sucking on her neck. Then I went inside her and started thrusting faster and faster. I could hear her moaning and I started to grunt. I started to pull out to cum but I saw her shake her head. I stayed in and heard her final moan and new she had cum which made me burst inside her. I rolled off next to her and held her. I could hear her breathing hard.

"Damn." she said under her breath.

I smiled. Then I heard the door open and close. Jerry must be back.

"Yo Kina!" I heard Angel yell. "You still screwin Jackie poo or do you wanna come down and make dinner?"

Kina started to laugh. She got up and grabbed her dress and slipped it back on and went downstairs. I watched her walk away then I got up and followed.


	3. Trouble

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Four Brothers.

Announcer: I made it so jack wasn't killed off because I think that it's a shame to kill of someone that hot

Kinas POV

I would've never thought that this was what was goin to happen. I've been dreaming about being back together with him for so long. We were sitting at the dinner table eating the fantastic chicken I'd made. Jack and I were holding hands under the table and smiling whenever we looked up at each other. It was like a high school all over again. Al we needed was janitor's closet…Once everyone was done eating we all sat around the living room.

"That was so damn good chicken Kina. I admit I was really scared after that Mac and cheese incident," Angel said.

"Oh my god. That was sooooo long ago. And it was your brothers' fault…he umm distracted me and I accidentally burned the macaroni." I retorted.

They all started laughing except for Brooklyn who didn't know the story. She was sitting next to Bobby looking mighty cozy. I shook my head. We spent the next three hours talking of old times. Then Bobby suddenly stood up.

"We should play hockey." Bobby said.

Jack, Angel, and Jerry nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine but we get Kina on our team," Angel said.

Bobby stood there thinking about it for a second because he knew I was a good player…and I could easily distract Jack from the game. He finally nodded.

"Then Brooke is with me," Bobby said.

We all walked out and towards a court with our hockey sticks. When we got out there we threw on some skates. Jack, Bobby, and Brooke went to one side of the court while Jerry, Angel, and I went to the other. Angel looked at me.

"You're blocking Jackie-poo. Jerry you got Bobby."

We nodded already knowing the plan. We used to play this when we were younger. Bobby and Jerry skated out to the middle and the game started. I skated over to Jack knowing just what to say to distract him from the game. I stood in front of him and got close so my body was against his. I could see he was already going crazy. I took my hand and ran it down his chest and to his dick. I smiled and rubbed it for two seconds. I looked over towards the game Angel was going towards the goal with Bobby behind him cursing. I gave Jack a seductive look and smiled.

"I am so horny. After the game we should go upstairs and take a shower," I said.

Jacks POV

She was making me go wild. I wanted to take her right there. I heard Bobby call my name but I couldn't get my eyes to turn away form her beautiful green ones. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes. Then opened them and saw that Angel was going to go score a goal and saw that Bobby was cursing. I started to push her away and skate off. Once she noticed what I was doing she pushed me back and skated over to Bobby laughing. Angel scored a goal and we all met in the middle. Her team won.

"It's not fucking fair. You would've never won without Kina all over Jackie," Bobby said.

Kina started to laugh, "Aww what's the matter Bobby? You sad because you lost?" she said still chuckling.

"Shut up Kina. Lets go," Bobby said and stormed off.

He was just being hot headed. He would get over it in a couple of hours. As we got closer to the house I pulled Kina back and into a kiss.

"So how about that shower?" I asked her.

She smiled and walked into the house and up the stairs. I followed her into the bathroom and closed the door. We started kissing and I started to take her pants off while the water was running. She stopped all of the sudden.

"You hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like a car stopped right in front of the house."

We both were silent and then that's when we heard the guns starting to shoot. We both sat down in the tub because bullets were flying threw the walls. We were getting soaked when all of a sudden everything stopped. We heard a car speed off.

"Is everyone ok?" Kina shouted.

It was silent for a second then I heard Bobby shout "Yeah. Come down here are you and Jack ok?"

"Yeah," she replied.

We both walked down stairs to see that the house was completely shot up.

"Who did this?" I asked.

Bobby and Angel shrugged. I looked over at Kina was looking out the window with this terrified look on her face. I looked and could see a jacket outside.

"No. Not again." Kina said.

_A/N: yea I know its short and im sorry it has taken so long. I have been having some major issues so ive had a writers block. But I will try and update very very soon!_


	4. What happened

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Four Brothers.

Announcer: I made it so jack wasn't killed off because I think that it's a shame to kill of someone that hot

Jacks POV

I looked over at Kina. What did she mean by that? She was staring out the window wide eyed. You could see the tears start t well up in her eyes. I walked over to her and pulled her close so her head was in my chest.

"What do you mean by not again?" Bobby demanded.

She looked over at Bobby like he had just told her her dog died. She started to cry and I could see Bobby's face soften. We all loved Kina and couldn't stand to see her like this. Bobby walked over and bent down so his face was even with hers. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I need to know if someone's after you. Is there someone?" Bobby asked.

Kina nodded, "It's my ex. h-he said th-that since I pu-put him in jail he would come ba-back after me. He was…he…he hi-hit me"

He started to rub her back she was shaking. I never knew. If I had. I would've killed the bastard.

Kinas POV

I couldn't stand it. Everyone looking at me. I thought this was all behind me. And I certainly didn't want Jack to know the extent of it. So I needed to talk to Brooke. I looked at Brooke.

"I wanna go talk with Brooke alone," I said.

I looked around. Silently daring someone to challenge what I had said. When no one took it I walked into Jacks room with Brookes hand in mine. I walked over and sat on his bed and looked up at her. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked at me concerned. I sighed.

"So he didn't just hit me," I started with my head to the ground, "He used to…like…make me have sex with him and pretty much rape me and he beat me up. One night when I was going to leave. We were both standing in the kitchen and he like fling me down on the floor and put a tried to stab me with a butcher knife. I managed to get off but he grabbed the gun he kept and shot me in my left shoulder. He said he would only took me to the doctors if I promised I wouldn't leave him. And he was in the room with me the whole time so I couldn't tell the hospital about it. I was trapped. Helpless. A prisoner in my own home."

Brooklyn looked at me. I had tears spilling down my cheek.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"We I went on living like that for another couple of years. He told me he'd kill me if I tried to leave again and I was so scared. He locked me up in the bathroom when he went out for work in the day time. And let me out when he got home from work. But I had to follow him everywhere. One morning. I got up really early and told him I was going into the bathroom. He let me go. Into the kitchen and grabbed the tape. I taped the spot on the door that locks so I could get out when he left. So after he left I was too scared to leave. I was shaking when I finally got the courage to stand up and run out of the house. I went to the police station that was right down the street. I filed a reprt and got them to arrest him."

I paused to take a couple long breaths. I noticed that I was shaking. The whole situation scared me.

"Then we had to go to court. I testified against him and they had plenty of bruises to prove it. He looked over at me and grabbed me. He whispered to me."

I stopped. Thinking about it. Talking about it was harder. I thought I was going to be OK but everything seemed to be rushing back. The paranoia, the feeling of constant terror, and that feeling in the pit of my stomach…the feeling that I knew somethin bad was going to happen.

"He told me he would find me and I would always be his. He said he would ma-make me pay for what I did. I'm scared Brooke."

Brooke looked at me then went over to hug me. She was the first person I met after all of it happened. We were instant friends. She was outgoing and I was so shy and kept to myself. She made me feel like it was ok to be on my own. She was the best friend I could ever ask for.

"Listen. Jack, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry would never let anything bad happen to you. They will keep you safe. So don't you worry," Brooke said.

I smiled with tears in my eyes, "Brooke, you're awesome."

"I know I know," She said then laughed.

Jacks POV

I was sitting in the living room with my brothers waiting for Kina to be done. I couldn't believe she wanted to talk to Brooke over me. Well I can but I just wished she would talk to me. Bobby looked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this," he said.

Angel looked over at Bobby and smiled.

"So what's been up with you and Brooke?" he asked.

Bobby sat there and tried not to smile. Then a huge grin spread across his face. It was the first time in a while I had seen him smile like that.

"I think I love her," he mumbled.

Angel laughed, "Well look at you. Mr. tough guy had a girlfriend."

"Shut the hell up Angel before I smack that smart ass grin right off your face," Bobby retorted.

We all laughed.

I looked and I saw that Brooke was coming down the stairs. I knew that was my cue to go upstairs and let Bobby deal with Brooke. When I got up there and she was sleeping so I laid next to her and slept with her. Hoping tomorrow would be less hectic.

_A/N ok I would like to thank you all for reading and thanks for the people who have been reading and reviewing thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. I am goin through some shit so it might be a little while before I put the next chapter up but I promise you wont wait over a week. So be patient and REVIEW! please _


	5. Gone

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with four brothers.

Kina's POV

I was walking around the grocery store. After Yesterday I knew I needed to get away. Brooke was with me. Chatting away about something when I heard something I didn't think I would hear.

"Wait. What did you just say?" I asked her.

"I said that I am going out with Bobby," she responded.

"Bobby? Mercer? The one we've been staying with?"

"Yes that Bobby."

"Since when? And why has it taken you this long to say something? And how far have you gone with him? And why haven't you told me!"

Brook started to chuckle.

"Calm down Kay. Not too long after we came here and we have had sex. And I haven't told you because it's been kinda hectic and hard to catch you in between you having sex with Jack so much."

I shook my head. How could I be this clueless? She's my best friend.

"You still should've told me." I said.

Brooke laughed as we walked down the isles. When we turned into the chip isle I saw him. Charlie. Standing there with this smirk on his face. I felt like I was back to living with him and I started to shake. Brooke looked at me and asked me what was wrong but I couldn't respond. Too shocked to know what to say. How could I have gone out without one of the guys? I hadn't even told Jack where I was going. I dropped the peanut butter that was in my hands and ran. I knew he would catch me. Brooke started running after me still not understanding. I got out of the door and into the parking lot before I felt Brookes hand stop me. I tried to push her away but she was stronger than me.

"No! You don't understand! It's him! I have to get away!" I yelled.

Brooke let go but it was too late the minute I started running I felt someone jump on top of me and felt myself fall. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I felt my face hit the hard gravel. I felt the sting that most kids get from falling off their bike. It was unpleasant. But not as unpleasant as I know what was going to happen if I didn't get away that very moment. I turned around and saw Charlie on top of me. His blond hair was scruffy and past his ears. He also had stubble of a goatee goin on. His brown eyes had a crazy gleam in them. I gasped. I was suddenly aware of the fact that what I had would be easy for him to get into. I wore a black skirt and tan pantyhose and a gray shirt with pink and white stuff written on it and a white jacket. He laughed crazily and picked me up. Kicking my legs and thrashing my arms around but he wouldn't let go. Brooke tried to punch him but he just pushed her back which made her fall over and hit her head on one of the rails that designate where the shopping carts go. She was knocked out. The only person who could've helped me was knocked out. So I did what anyone would do in this type of situation. I screamed at the top of my longs.

Jack's POV

I woke up and rolled over to find Kina not there. So I freaked. I went downstairs to find bobby pacing around the living room. He looked up and saw me there.

"Kina upstairs?" he asked.

"No. why?" I responded.

"Because Brooke's gone. Shit, where the fuck are they?"

I shrugged. What if somethin happened to her? Why didn't she tell me where she was going? Where is Brooke? Then I heard the front door open. I looked up to see Brooke stumbling in. Her head was bleeding in the back and she looked pale. Bobby went over to her and held her. I wanted Kina to walk through the door so I could do the same. But after a few minutes I knew she wouldn't be walking through that door.

"Where's Kina?" I asked Brooke.

Brooke looked over at me with tears in her eyes. Kina couldn't….theres no way she could be….dead.

"Where the fuck is she?" I practically yelled.

"Jack, calm down." Angel said.

Everyone in the room was staring at me. Even Sophie. Why wouldn't Brooke answer me? Did she think I couldn't handle the truth?

"No I wont! Tell me where she is!"

I grabbed Brooke and looked at her. Bobby tried to tackle me but I pushed him off.

"Her ex came by the store. He grabbed her and took her. He pushed me down and got knocked out. I don't know where he took her but he didn't kill her." she said.

I let go of her and breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive. But for how long? And what was she going through? I walked up to my room and looked around it. It looked weird without Kina in it. I grabbed the gun off of the table next to my bed.

"I will kill that mother fucker who took her." I said out loud.


	6. Trapped

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with four brothers.

Kina's POV

After I got dragged into his car he took his gun and hit me on my head right around my temple so I passed out. When I woke up I was in this weird cold room. Its walls were gray and the floor felt like stone. It was smooth and cold. I reach up to feel my head and notice that there is blood coming from it. I start to cry. Why was he doing this? I wish I would've never been with him. I wonder if Jack knows yet. He must be so mad. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I go out? What happened to Brooke? Did she get help? I hate feeling so helpless. I hear the door open and watch Charlie enter. I turn away from him. Wanting him to go and die.

"Your head must hurt," he said.

"Got to hell," I retorted.

"Jesus, all I want is to be with you. You left me and I've missed you. We are going to be together forever."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

He looked at me not knowing why I did my outburst. When I was with him I was quite and obeyed him. But I wasn't going to do that anymore. I needed to get out. I stood up and he walked over to me. He grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall. His hand was cold and I was scared. Was I going to die now?

"You will calm down. You _will_ be with me. And you will forget about that guy that you were with," he said.

Then he slapped me and I fell. I could feel the burn of his hand on my cheek. I shook me head, "I will never forget him."

He looked at me with crazy eyes. He kicked me in my stomach and I thought he broke one of my ribs. I started to cough. But he wouldn't reduce me to begging.

"Stupid whore," he muttered before walking out.

I started to cry. Where was Jack?

Jack's POV

I was pacing around the living room. We had already called the cops and they came by to talk to Brooke. They showed her a picture of a guy and Brooke identified him as the person who took Kina. So now Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and I know what he looks like. The police said that they would start their search immediately. Then they left. Bobby had gone to get information on him from some of his old friends. I felt useless.

"She'll be fine you know Kina," Brooke said trying to assure me.

"But he could be hurting her. He could easily kill her or rap- hurt her," I replied.

"She knows how to take care of herself. You know that. She'll survive this."

I nodded. I was glad that Brooke was trying to help me but I didn't know if Kina could survive. She was small and weak. I went upstairs and looked at a picture of her and me back in high school. I miss those days.

Kinas POV

I looked around the room I was in. There was a bed and two doors next to each other. There was a window but it was boarded up. But there was a crack so I could see outside. We seemed to be in the middle of the woods. I couldn't see any signs of life around. I got up and walked over to the two doors. The one on the left is where Charlie came from. I tried it and it was locked. Then I tried the one on the right. It wasn't locked. I slowly opened it and saw that it was a bathroom. There was a window but it wasn't boarded up. I looked at it and saw there was no way to open it. But I could see out of it and see that I was on the second story. And after the many trees there were a couple of buildings. I shook my head. There was no way out. I sighed and walked back into the other room and laid on the bed. I wondered what Jack was doing. Then I heard the door open and watched Charlie walk in. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. But before I knew it he was on top of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled.

He laughed and pulled off my panty hose and lifted up my skirt. I yelled and tried to push him off of me. I didn't think he would do this.

"Stop it! Please stop. NO!" I begged.

But before I knew it he was in me and pushing harder than I could handle. I screamed and tried to get him off but he wouldn't budge. I started to cry. Why me? After wards he got off and walked out of the room. I busted out in tears. I needed to get out soon.

_A/N: I know I know its short. But I promise I will be posting soon with a nice chapter. And I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long but like I said before a lot of crap is happenin but don't worry I will update soon!_


	7. Escape?

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with four brothers.

Kina's POV

I woke up to Charlie sitting next to my bed. I jumped at first. I hadn't expected to see him there.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep," he said.

I gave him a look of pure loathing. I could see he had food in his hands. I placed it on my lap. I looked at it. It was pancakes with some eggs. I was starving but I didn't want anything from him. I pushed the tray off the bed so the plate shattered on the floor. I looked at him. He shook his head.

"You know I'm doing the best I can. Why cant you see that? Don't you see I love you?" he said.

I started to laugh. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Love me? How can you possible say you love me? You took me from my home. From the man that _I _love. And make me stay in a place that is cold and dark and lock me up like I was some sort of animal. You don't love me. And I certainly don't love you!" I said.

He shook with anger and I was scared. He stood up and turned his back to me. He was wearing jeans and a wife beater. I waited for him to do anything but he stood there for what seemed like eternity. I thought of Jack. What was he doing? Was he worried? Of course he was. I wished so badly I was there in his arms instead of this cold damp place. He walked out of the room. And I wondered what would happen when he was to return.

Jacks POV

I stood with my back to the door. I was outside looking at the sunrise. I wondered if Kina could see it. She had always loved watching the sunrise. She didn't like to see it set though. She used to get me up really early n the morning and we would sit on my roof and watch it come up. She would smile and hold my hand. I wondered if she was ok where she was. If she was hurt. But I knew in my heart she was alive. The police have been in and out of the house for the past two days. Bobby had gone out to get a lead from some of his old pals but none of them knew of Charlie. Which was good for him I guess.

Because once I find him I doubt he would get out of this unharmed. I heard the door open behind me. I didn't look. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Brooke stood next to me.

"I remember Kina used to love to watch the sunrises," she said.

I nodded. "She used to make me get up to watch them with her."

"I never understood why she didn't like sunsets though."

I looked at Brooke. I was surprised that Kina hadn't told her.

"Cause of her Dad. He always beat her at night. That's why she's afraid of the dark."

Brooke looked over at me.

"I didn't know Kina was beat."

I just nodded. I probably shouldn't of told Brooke about it but that was the least of my worries at this moment.

Kinas POV

He hadn't come for a couple days. I guess he was angry at me. Maybe he wished that I would starve. I couldn't get to sleep sometimes because my stomach was growling so loud. He walked in with a sandwich. I took it and ate it within seconds. He watched me the whole time. He seemed to be entranced with me. The way he watched. It scared me a little. When I was done I pushed the plate back to him.

"What you said earlier About me not loving you. It wasn't true," he said.

I looked him in the eyes. Could he be this crazy? I mean I obviously didn't want to be with him so why couldn't he let me go?

"Yes it was and still is. If you loved me you'd let me go Charlie," I put my hand on his knee, "Let me go."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

I shook. I stood up and walked over to the boarded window. I was caught off guard with the blow to my side that came a few minutes later. I fell to the ground and looked up. He was standing there with a metal bar. I shook my head no.

"Pease stop." I said in a small voice.

The pain was so intense I didn't think I could take it. Then I watched as he raised it up to do it again. I shook my head no. He got me in the stomach this time. I curled into a ball. He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up.

"I love you. I will never let you go. You will be mine forever," he said.

He then walked out of the room. I coughed and held my stomach. I felt sure that I was going to die until I noticed something. He has left the bar there. I waited about ten minutes then stood up and walked over to the bar and picked it up. It was heavy. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I saw that there was a lock on it. I smiled. Charlie was so stupid. I locked the door and started to hit the window. After five good hits it broke. I almost yelped with joy but I did a silent scream instead. I was going to get out. I looked down and saw that there were no cars here. I guess Charlie left for some groceries or something so it was now or never. I looked down and saw there was the rooftop under it so I climbed down onto it and looked for a place to hop down. I didn't see one so I started to turn around and hang from the gutter but it didn't go so well. I felt the gutter and before I could get down I noticed the gutter was starting to shake. I tried to pull myself up but it broke off and I fell down to the ground on my back.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

I stood up even though my back was protesting it. I started to walk off but I heard a car coming. I looked around and saw bushes about five feet off and I run behind them. I saw Charlie's car coming and it pulled up to the driveway. I watched him go inside. After I was sure he was far enough inside I ran into the woods and hoped I was running to the town.

Jacks POV

Three days and nothing. No information. Nothing. I put on my coat so I could go outside for a smoke. Stress was hitting me hard and I was going through cigarettes fast. I reached into my pocket for them but instead I felt my hand reach around a box. I pulled it out and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. It was the ring. If Kina didn't get kidnapped that day I would've asked her to marry me. I had it all planned to. I placed it back in my pocket and found the cigarettes in my other one. I started to smoke and wonder what she was doing.

Kinas POV

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I could hear every breath that I was taking and every step that I took. I felt like I was flying. Nothing was on my mind though. It was clear and without fear. I knew Charlie's car had passed me over an hour ago and I knew I would be getting away. I was happy for the first time. Then I saw it. A house off to the left of me. I smiled and ran towards it. I knocked on the door. I figured I would use the phone to call Jack. A girl opened it.

"Hi can I use your phone?"

She said yes and let me in. It was way too dark in the room. I could barely see her. She turned on the lights and I saw the phone. I walked over to it and picked it up I dialed Jack's number. It started to ring a couple times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a tired voice I knew so well.

"Jack. It's me!"

"Kina? Shit where are you?"

"I just got away from my boyfriend I'm a-,"

I paused the minute I looked at the girl. She had long blonde hair that was lazily straightened so that her hair was in tangles. Her brown eyes seemed sharp to everything. She was taking in the conversation. But I knew those eyes. It was Chelsea. Charlie's sister. I started to cry and dropped the phone. She seemed to anticipate my move and took a lunge for me. I dodged her and ran towards the back when Charlie stepped out in front of the door. I kicked him in the balls and ran back to where Chelsea was standing. I picked up the phone and I noticed the line was dead. I looked around and saw the stairs were right to my left. I started for them and Chelsea tried to table me but I was too fast for her. I ran up the stairs and into a room. I closed and locked the doors. I noticed that there was a bed in here so I figured it was Chelsea's room. I walked over to the window and opened it. Unlike Charlie's house Chelsea did not have the roof it was a straight drop until the bushes I started to look around and heard someone beating on the door and then I saw that someone was trying to break through. So there was no other way but down. I started to climb out of the window and held onto the side and hung down I closed my eyes and dropped. But I was unlucky this time I heard felt my foot hit the ground and my ankle twisted and there was a crack I screamed silently in pain. I tried to get up but felt the pain in my ankle was so intense that I couldn't get up. I started to drag myself towards the car that was parked. If I could get in it before anyone noticed I could hotwire it and drive off. But before I was even a quarter of the way there I saw Charlies head poke out.

"Chelsea she's down there go get her!" he yelled.

I cursed his name. Then started to drag myself quicker but Chelsea ran out and caught up with me before I could even be half way there. She bent over to sneer in my face but I grabbed her hair and pulled her down. I looked around for anything to grab and I found a branch I grabbed it and started hitting her on her head as hard as I could. After the third hit she passed out and I started towards the car again. I made it before Charlie got down since he thought his sister had already gotten me I guess he was taking his time. I opened the door and pulled myself up in the seat and locked all the doors. I bent down and hot wired the car.

"Thank god for Bobby," I said out loud.

If I hadn't grown up with the mercers I would be screwed. I started to back up and drive out. Charlie must have heard the car so he ran outside and saw me driving. He took out a gun and started shooting at me I started goin straight and then I felt a pain in my arm. I looked and saw that he had shot at me and grazed me right arm. I drove as fast as I could out of the woods and into town. I knew where I was immediately and it took me about twenty minutes to get to Jack's house. Once I got there I turned off the engine and put my head down. I was home.

Jacks POV

I stood there for about five minutes holding the phone. She had called me. But what had happened? I hung up and tried to call again but it said the phone was out of service. I yelled out of frustration. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the number and walked downstairs to see Bobby and Brooke kissing. I cleared my throat and they looked up at me.

"Umm Kina just called but something happened and the phone was cut off and…this is the number she called from so I don't know if it will help but," I started rambling.

I handed the number and heard a car drive up.

"I'm tired of the fuckin cops always here," I said.

Brooke got up and looked out the window. I saw her face drop then come back up into a smile.

"What?" I and Bobby asked around the same time.

"It's Kina!" she yelled then ran out the door.

I followed her and saw Kina sitting in the car looking worn out and had her head on the wheel. I ran to the door and opened it. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh god I missed you," I replied.

Kinas POV

After Jack got done holding me he started to walk away.

"Umm I can't walk," I said.

He looked over at me and walked over and picked me up. I cringed when I felt the stab of pain in my leg. He looked at me and saw that my leg was swollen.

"I kind of jumped out of a second story window…twice. Long story. But I need to get to the hospital."

He nodded and took me over to his car he called to bobby and I watched as Bobby, Brooke, Angel, and Jerry emerged and got in Jerry's car. We all drove to the hospital and once we got there Jack took me out of the car and we went into the emergency room. When we got there there wasn't anyone waiting to go in. The nurse made us write down my information and the doctor led me to a room with a wheelchair. Jack followed me but everyone else stayed in the waiting room. After we had taken the X-ray and found out that my bone was indeed broke in two places I got a cast and crutches. He checked out my arm from the bullet grazing it. It needed five stitches. After that was done I was free to leave. But that wasn't all we had to do. We had to go to the police and I had to talk to them. I sat down with a young detective he looked like he was 20-25. He had short brown hair that was all over the place and bags under his brown eyes. I told him the whole story. Starting form when I went out with him and ending with the drive back. He nodded and took notes the whole time. When I was finished he looked at his notes and reviewed them. He called in an officer and told him to go down to Chelsea and Charlies place with back up. the officer nodded and left.

"You are free to go and we will call you back when we hear somethin," he said.

I nodded and got up with my crutches and went off into the waiting room in the police station. Jack stood up and everyone else was in the car. While I was riding back to the house I smiled. Everything was going to be ok. But when we got to the house I noticed something weird. There was another car in the driveway and the lights were on in the house. I recognized the car.

"He's here," I said.

"Who?" All the brothers asked.

"Charlie,"

_A/N- yes I know yet another cliffhanger. But guess what! This one is six pages long. So be happy and I hoped you enjoyed reading it and…review please! Thanks so much for everyone who has. I appreciate it. And the next chapter will be up soon!_


	8. We can't all be saints

His Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with four brothers.

Kinas POV

I closed my eyes and opened them to see if maybe it was a dream and we had not really left the hospital I had just dosed off. But it wasn't a dream and Charlie was indeed in the house. Bobby got out and went to go grab a gun. Angel, Jack and Jerry followed. I looked down on the ground and saw a gun. I looked and saw that the guys were caught up in who got what gun. I grabbed the gun and walked inside the house. I locked the door and put a chair up against it. I didn't want anyone getting in our out. It was no Charlie's time to pay and there was no way I was gonna let Jack or bobby kill him. He was mine. He cause me pain and he would pay. I looked out the window and saw that the guys had noticed I was gone. I shook my head and walked upstairs. I put my gun in the back of my pants then walked into Jacks room. I didn't see him. But I felt the gun being pulled out of my pants. Before I could react I was thrown on the ground. Charlie was on top of me and smiling.

"Now what were you planning to do with this?" he asked.

I looked at him with pure loathing. I started to kick and tried hit him a couple times with my hand. He seemed immune. I hated being weak.

"Wow, aren't you feisty?" he said laughing.

I smiled at him. Then I punched him in his balls. He curled into a ball and I managed to get out from under him. I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I heard Jack banging on the door. I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't. I heard Charlie coming down the stairs so I ducked under the table. He walked in the kitchen.

"Kina, come out!"

He stopped right in front of the table. He bent over and saw me on the other side.

"Boo," he said.

I got up and lunged for him but he grabbed my wrist so that I would drop the knife and I did. He grabbed the knife and cut me on my stomach. I screamed in pain.

Jack's POV

As we were looking at the guns the only thing that was running through my mind was that I wanted to kill that bastard. I grabbed the one I wanted and looked up. I saw Kina walk into the front door.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

All four of us ran to the door but when we got to it it was locked. I started banging on it.

"Kina open up!" I said.

"Jack shut the fuck up. If he doesn't know she's there we could be putting her in more danger," Bobby said.

"Look lets try and get in from the back. There might be a window open," Angel said.

We heard Kina scream. What the hell was going on?

Kina's POV

I looked at Charlie. He grabbed me and pulled me against him so my back was against his front. He took the knife and held it to my throat. I caught him off guard by kicking him in the shin. He leaned forward and I grabbed the knife from his hand. I looked over and saw a gun on the table. I grabbed it and took my foot and put it on Charlie's throat. He was flat on his back and I had the gun. I liked that feeling.

"No Kina wait! Don't do this you're not like this. You're not like me," Charlie said.

I smiled and looked at him.

"Sorry Charlie, we can't all be saints." I said.

Jack's POV

We found a window and heard some commotion in the kitchen we walked in and I saw Kina with a gun pointed to Charlie.

"Sorry Charlie, we can't all be saints." she said.

Then she pulled the trigger. She hit him in the head so he wasn't moving. I looked at her and she had blood on her shirt and a little on her cheek. She was kind of shaking. Then she looked over at me. Her eyes wide. I don't know if it was from relief or shock. She dropped the gun and walked over to the sofa she sat down and put her head in her hands. I could hear her starting to cry. I walked over to her and put my arms around.

"Shh baby, it's over." I said.

I heard bobby on the phone talking to the police and I noticed that Kina was sleeping. I watched as Bobby walked over to the door. Place the chair back and unlock the door. Brooke walked in and hugged Bobby she looked over at me and then at Kina.

"Where is he?" Brooke whispered to Bobby.

"Dead. Kay got him," he responded.

I placed my head on the top of the sofa and closed my eyes. Everything was going to be ok.

_About a week later_

Kinas POV

I sat on the roof Bobby's house. I watched the sunrise. I smiled and looked down at the ring on my finger. Me and Jack were going to get married in a few months. All of a sudden I realized my life is exactly how I wanted it to be. I was with Jack and happy. Everything was perfect.

_A/N: thanks to all who reviewed this story. This is going to be my last chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! _


End file.
